I Fell, You don't Have To
by LiamTheAussie
Summary: Sarah Blandin, living a teenage life until, well she finds out who her real mother is, Harleen Quinzel. Well now it's Harley Quinn. All Harley wanted was a normal family, sure this isn't the best of normal family, even if it is just her and her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Sarah. Real Last name is unknown. Well, if you use my adoptive lastname, then my lastname would be Blandin. I'm fifteen years old. I have Platinum blonde hair, and I have really piercing blue eyes, and for the record I'm short, only 5'1.

All I know about my mother is that she was eighteen when she had me, just got out of highschool. I wish I knew her, I wish I would get to meet her. I found about my father when I was twelve his name is Sam, met him when I was thirteen, he comes around from time to time. He won't tell me about my real mom though. There's just something about a mother-duaghter relationship feels so important to me, though.

I continued to stay in deep thought, laying on the floor in my room. I soon got interruped by my Foster parents yelling me to get downstairs. I got up and ran downstairs, each of them giving me a look that made me feel so small. I positioned myself infront of them, biting my bottom lip in fear.

"What the hell!" My Adoptige mom screamed towards me.

"Wh-what?" I gulped. I usually get beat by my adoptive Dad, which will likey happen now.

"You didn't fuckin' cook dinner for us!" What? That's bullshit.

"What? You didn't ask me!"

"Todd, give her a lesson she won't forget." The women stormed out of the room, leaving me with Todd her husbend.

I started backing away slowly.

"Stay here, bitch!" He walked up to me, taking out his belt. The only thing that rang through my head in the moment was, _he's going to rape me, he's going to rape me, he's going to rape me, he's going to rape me._

He roughly pulled my shirt off, leaving me in just my sports bra. I shut my eyes, ready for the worst.

Instead I feel the slap of his belt against my skin. I didn't dare cry.

I moved my feeting, Todd didn't like that.

"Brat, I told you not to move!" He back hand slaps me, hard.

He started whipping my harder, I couldn't stand anymore. I fell onto the ground. My adoptive dad switched it up and started kicking me in my stomach.

After what felt like forever, he finally stopped. He walked into his room. I coughed up a little blood.

I layed there, but thought I should get to room incase he came back out again.

I climbed up the stairs, I tried to stand up, but fell back down. I spat out blood.

Crawling into my room amd shuting the door, I notice the amount of pain I was in. I didn't get in bed that night, instead I just layed on my side, holding my legs, in a ball position. I finally allowed myself to cry, which turned into sobbing.

I fell alseep with a tear stained face.

* * *

I awoke and my eye lids were a little swollen from the crying last night.

I looked outside my window, it looked still very early.

I got up and started whimpering by the pain. I took my shirt off. Looking in my mirror, red welts all around my back and stomach, along with bruising forming on my rib and stomach area. My cheek hurt from the slap.

My clothes were stained a dark red from my dried blood. I changed into white skinny jeans ripped on my lower theigh and knee, a white tank top, and a black and red flannel long sleeved shirt left unbuttoned.

I limped into the hallway, and into the bathroom. I look at the mirror and noticed my makeup all smuged from the night before, I wash it off, and apply concealer on, I put on black eyeliner and masscara.

I went downstairs, my adoptive parents had gone to work today, thank god.

While eating breakfast I turned on the news, the famous Harley Quinn broke out of Belle Reve Prison, with her boyfriend, Joker.

I lived in New York so you tend to hear about Harley Quinn and Joker, a lot.

* * *

I walked along a no named street, thinking, then I hear muffled screams, I slowly turned into the alley way, seeing a man and female beating some guy.

After they were done with the man, they turned around towards me, it dawned on me, they were Harley Quinn and The Joker. Soon one thing filled my mind...

I have to get out of here


	2. Chapter 2

I turn and started to run, I didn't care to look back. I just ran. I think I lost them, so I turned into a alley. Running throuh the puddles from it raining everywhere.

Big mistake.

A blue and red lamborghini turned into the alley way. Slowly coming towards me.

I had to think fast. I look around me frantically. I see a ladder to my left. Leading up the long brick building. I sprung to the later, my skin touching it's cold metal. I climbed. Once I got to the top, I looked down. They hsd left. Thank god.

I let out a hevy breath. I walked along the roof tops. I noticed how cold it was getting. I looked to my phone. Shit four hours has gone by my adoptive parents are going to be pissed.

I started running. Going down the ladder. I jumped down the last few bars. I ran home.

I saw their cars. Shit they were home. I knew he was going to beat me again. Before walking in, I took out a ciggerette. I lit it and put my mouth on it, sucking in the smoke. After a few minutes, I budded it out. Walking into the house I heard two voices talking.

My adoptive mom, and somone else. They were stitting at the dinner table.

As I got closer I saw it was a female. Very pale white skin. Bleachy blonde hair, in pig tails, one end had red ends the other was blue. She had eyeliner and blue smear of makeup and the other eye had a reddish pink smear. I again regonized as the lady who was with the joker chasing me, Harley.

Oh shit, I'm so fucked. Did Harley tell her I went out? It's summer, I can't leave the house, only with permission or school, but since it's summer there's no school. And if Harley told my parents some bullshit story, that could lead to some serious hurting on my half.

The weird thing is, my mom looked very scared and shaken up. I leaned up against the wall, they hadn't noticed me, yet.

"Okay so, you have two choices . A: you can let me take Sarah, or..." Harley stops and giggles,"I can let your secrets out. You know, about how you helped your husband kill...him." Was this real? Or is she just bluffing? Why does she even want to take me?. All these questions went through my head.

"How...how do you know about that?" My mom spoke up.

"I'm Harley Quinn, what do you expect?"

I decided I should walk in now.

As I walked in , both os their eyes turned onto me, I just pit on a smile. I had to act extra happy around my Adopyive Parents, around other people I was a happy, well taken care of teen, alone in the house wih them, they were cold hearted bitches.

"Hello darlin, you're going to go with , pack your things." Wow she really wanted to get rid of me as soon as she could.

"Oh okay." I turned and ran into my room, I quietly shut the door. I grabbed my black backpack. I put my lap top in, a blanket, my water bottle, and a book.

Then I grabbed a duffle bag to put clothes in, I opened my dresser, grabbing anything, pants, shorts, shirts, I went to my closet,cgrabbed another pair of shoes.

I couldn't fit everything, just what I used the most and wore the most. I went to the bathroom, grabbing tooth paste and a tooth brush. I looked around and grabbed what I would need, shoving it into my duffle bag. After I was pretty sure I was done, I put on converse, a jacket, put my backpack on one shoulder, and held my duffle bag in my hand.

I went downstairs and stood by the door. They were talking still, I couldn't make out what the word were though.

After a while they were done. Harley opened the front door, leading me down the street. We turned, and infront of us was a car, nothing nice or sportsy, nothing I would expect The Harley Quinn to have.

I didn't know why I was letting this happen I didn't know why this was happening, I could've ran away. Hell no I wouldn't have. Don't get me wrong I'm scared shitless, but I'm more scared to run away and not have gone with her, what would she have done is she found me? Kill me?

We stood therenin silence. After a while I spoke up.

"So uh...um, why? Why are you taking me?" I looked onto the ground, was I going to be killed aways?

"Ya know, I didn't think this would be this weird." She paused. I began to get nervous."Well, you're adopted, ya know that right?" I nodded slowly.

"Well do ya wonder who you're real parents are."

"Well I used to...till, nevermind." I was going to say, till I asked my parents and got beaten for it.

"Well, you're staring at one of 'em..." I suddenly felt like I was going to choke. I felt dizzy. I kept blinking but my vision was getting darker and darker, I fell down. Blacking out.

* * *

I awoke to a throbbing pain on the back of my head. I opened my eyes, it wasn't night anymore, it was day. The brightness of the light hurt my eyes. I noticed I was in a different place than my house, I looked around me. I think I was in a apartment. I was lying on a couch.

I got up, I was also still sore from Todd beating me. There was a pain from my rib area, like a knife stabbing pain. I sat down at the counter.

"You hit you're head hard, do you need ibuprofen?" I shook my head, I'm used to pain.

I remembered last night.

"How am I suppose to trust you? How are you really my Mom? Why did you give me up?"

She sat down next to me, I tried so hard to hold the tears back, to keep the pain in, to hide it all. I couldn't be vunerable. But, no matter how hard I tried, the tears slipped down, bluring my vision.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you, I was eighteen when I had you, I was to young to raise a kid. I just got out of highschool, I wish I could've kept you." I leaned into her, sobbing.

"I'm so tired of hurting." I sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone I know, leaves me or doesn't care, or beats me. My adoptive dad beats me almost nightly, my ex boyfriend, h-he raped me whenever he felt, he b-beat me for no reason, I-I thought he cared..."My voice was shaken, I don't know why I was telling her this. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"They did that to you?" I could tell she was pissed. "I'm going to fucking murder them" she muttered.

"I'm just broken inside. I don't I think go on with life, I've cried, I've fought, I've tried, everything is crashing down, these voices, they are screamer louder, trying to drown me. I can't fight back, anymore"

* * *

 **Okay, Harley womt be as crazy in this fanfic, because I want her to be the loving mother she wanted, sorry for any errors.**

 **Until next update~Liam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harley Quinn Point Of View;**

 **(Flash back)**

my water just broke. I yell for Sam, my boyfriend.

"SAM, MY WATER BROKE!" He rushed into the room.

"Holy shit, lets get you into the car."

He grabs his cellphone and extra clothing for me.

We go out side, getting into the car.

I start to breath heavily.

"It's okay babe, deep breaths, in and out." He tries to calm me.

"Can you drive faster!"

After a while we get to the hospital, Sam helped me out of the car and into the hospital.

* * *

"She's crowning!"

"Push, honey! Just a few more times." I squeezed Sam's hand.

"One, two, three, push!" The doctor instructed. I felt a lor more pain as the baby pushed out.

"She's a girl, do you want to hold you're child ?"

I nodded, they handed me. I started crying, she was beautiful. I knew I had to let her go, give her up for adoption. It killed me inside.

"What's her name?"

"Sarah. Her name's Sarah."

 **(End Of Flash Back.)**

It hurt me inside to hear Sarah say those words, knowing my child, my daughter has been feeling so broken. I could relate, Joker tricked me caused my insanity, used shock therapy on me. Fucked me up.

I laid there with my daughter in my arms, I should've kept her, I wouldn't have gone with Mr.J. I would've saved her from both her and my own pain.

* * *

(One day later)

Sarah's Point of view;

I had gotten use to Harley in the past day. She wasn't the crazed psychopath you saw ln television. Sh was almost peaceful. Or maybe she was hiding her act for me. Either way, it's better then what any other parental figure did to me.

"So, does The Joker know about me?" I was seated on the couch, Harley...or my mom, was seated across the room, sitting on the couch. She was reading a book, her hair down, with big glasses on her face. Weird I didn't ever see her wearing glasses when she was on a spree with The Joker.

"No, well I had you before he, and I met. I couldn't ever tell him about you, he would most likely kill you. So I have you here, I wanted to get you out of your home as soon as I knew you were being abused. I always kept an eye on you, had people watch out for you in the city. What I realized is the city wasn't hurting you, it was the people who were meant to care for you." She gave me a small comforting warm smile.

"Why did you go with Joker? How did you 'Fall in love'."

Harley hummed."I wouldn't call it love. It was some weird stranged affection. Thinking I could cure him, he was just playing me though. I didn't know what true love was at the time."

I thought for a minute.

"So, where is he now?"

"Out. On a trip for his work, he didn't tell me about it much, other then he would be gone for a week."

"So when he comes back? What happens to me? You're just gonna go abandon me?" I suddenly felt sad. Rejected.

"No no no. I wouldn't ever do that. Again. When he comes back, I will go away for a day or two, show him nothings up. Then I will come back at night, you and I will run away, take a car and just go far away. Sounds good?"

I nodded."Yeah." That really sounded great to me, some place safe.

We continued doing nothing much that day, watching television. Reading, talking.

* * *

Next morning;

I woke up remembering yesterdays conversation with Ha-Mom. I look around Mom was no where to be found. What if she told me was a lie? What happened if she just left me to go with Joker, run off with him. Let Joker use her, he was the one who change my mom. It's all his fault, it's because of him I don't have a family! If he hadn't made Harleen into Harley I wouldn't have been through this pain! My mom wouldn't have gone through all this pain!

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE REASON TO ALL OF THIS FUCKED UP MESS!" I screamed, pain, hurt but mostly anger in my voice. I was pissed of at _him._

I crawled up in the corner of the room. Rocking back and forth. I felt like screaming, punching, _killing._ Someone...anyone. I didn't care anymore. I don't care about anything anymore. I needed to get out of this place.

I got up, wore the white ripped skinny jeans I had yesterday. I got on a muscle shirt on, with a big dropping arm holes, reveling my bra, and the sides of my torso.

I put my platinum blonde hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my backpack, put on strap on my right shoulder. I just had to get out. _Get out get out get out get out. Gotta get away_. The thoughts consumed my wild mind, the only thing I focused on. I couldn't get my brain to think of anything else, any other words.

What if she got Joker and decided to come back and kidnap me? I have to save myself from who they will turn me into. A monster. But these voices in my head were begging to differ. They were screaming at me.

 _be consumed in the darkness! YOU WANT IT, YOU KNOW YOU DO! Just take a knife, gun anything! Stab them! Shoot them!_

 _There looking at you look over there, there plotting to kill you! You have to kill them first, hurt them. They are thinking about you._

 _They know they know!_

I started to see, They Know, on walls on the ground. I blinked, again, again, again. Rubbing my eyes, over, over, and over. It wasn't going away. I was making my paste faster, going down the busy streets.

The voices were still yelling, I couldn't hear anything else around me. The voices were so loud. Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!

"STOP IT! PLEASE" I Broke down crying. My vision blurry, but I continued running.

I went into a corner of a alley. All of a sudden, I felt like I couldn't breath, I'm choking. I felt hot. I couldn't talk, I'm trying to scream. I fell down, hitting my head, all of a sudden I couldn't see, I couldn't think. The voices went silent. I had blacked out.

* * *

I awoke up somewhere different. Just like when I blacked out when Harley told me she was my Mother. Just like it. I starting laughing. "HA hahaha HA HA!" Just like it. I giggled. Little did I know at the time, I was losing my sanity. Losing myself.

"Are you okay?" A deep concerned voice asked. The voice was beautiful. I opened my eyes, my eyes were still adjusting to the light, so I couldn't make out who ot was, other than the person was way taller than my little 5'1 self.

After a while I could see the mall properly. He had beautiful grey eyes, and curly brown hair. (Copy and paste for photo:

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwordpress%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2011%2F11%2F259527_10150613643685462_593325461_18651385_7619317_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwordpress%2F%3Fp%3D2184&docid=-b8EFRqO6OwOyM&tbnid=cIDeeclze1gd0M%3A&w=774&h=1024&client=tablet-android-samsung&bih=800&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwiiq_-nrIjPAhVKyGMKHc99AKsQMwhIKAwwDA&iact=mrc&uact=8

(Back to story.)

"U-uh yeah. Um who are you, are you kidnapping me?"

The deep voice chuckled. "I'm Dominic Cole. And, no I'm not kidnapping you. I found you unconscious. So, like a good guy, I picked you up, and carried you to my condo."

"How old are you?"

"Nine-teen years old, ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am. My name's Skylar." I guess I wasn't lying, my middle name is Skylar, and I like the name better than Sarah. Anyways thats besides the point.

"Nice to meet you Skylar. So where do you live?" Where do I live. I left my adoptive moms, I don't really live with Harley.

"I'm a runaway."

"Ah, so how old are you?" He asked. His face showed compassion for my previous answer.

"I just turned Sixteen."

"Well, I guess you can stay here."

"Okay, you don't have to I was doing just fine by myself."

"That's a lie, I found you outside against a brick wall. You clearly weren't doing fine." I looked down, started letting tears fall down."Hey, you can take a shower, go down the hall, take a left and go into the first door, that's the bathroom. I'll get you some clean clothes, okay?" His voice changed into a softer tone. I nodded, following his instructions.

I stripped out of my dirty clothes. I went into the shower, turning it into a warm temperature. I got in, letting the water rinse my body.

Once I was done I got out, and there was a pair of grey sweatpants, and a big black and red button up flannel shirt. Just like the one I have, but bigger. I put the clothes on.

When I came out of the bathroom, there was a pillow and blanket set up the the couch were I was laying before hand.

"I made some dinner, want to come eat with me?"

I followed the voice which led me to the kitchen, there was soup and bread, it looked amazing.

I sat down next to Dominic.

We began to eat.

"So when do you want me out, and how much do you want me to pay you?"

"You don't have to pay me, and you can stay for however long you want, I just want to insure your safety." It felt weird having a male saying that to me, all guys I've known have hurt me, used me, beat me. I felt different, odd, I felt safe.

I smiled."Thank you so much." As soon as we finished dinner, we said our good nights, I went to the couch and heard the voices scream again.

They always wait till it's real quiet. Then when I think they stop, they come again. They want to torment me, to trick me into thinking its over, but then leaving me with another war on my hands. I whimpered. I started shaking violently, still making sure I didn't cause any noise. I kept on repeating in my mind, _you're not crazy you're not crazy you're not crazy_. Then. _It'll be okay It'll be okay It'll be okay._

After a long time my body finally was ready to calm down. I then went to sleep.

* * *

I slept in till Eleven O'clock. I usually wake up at Six am. I rubbed my eyes, then got up from the couch.

I started to panic, where was I? All of a sudden, a wave a remembrance washed over me. And I remembered everything, running away.

I didn't see Dominic anywhere. I went in the kitchen, there was a note on the table;

 _Hey Skylar, good morning. I went to my job. Help yourself to the kitchen. I'll be back around, Five forty pm - Dominic_

I blushed at the fact that Dominic, thought to leave a note than to just leave. I noticed that I was hungry. I looked around, I got some ceral and a bowl. I got put milk fro, the fridge.

I soon as a finished breakfast, I went to my bag to go get my brush. I went into the bathroom.

After thirty minutes, I was satisfied with my appearance.

I didn't know what to do, so I just sat around, I checked my phone. nothing.

time passed on very slowly, but after a while of waiting, it was late in the evening, and I heard the door open.

"Hey Skylar!" He called.

I walked up to him, waiting for what he wanting me for.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could talk, and just get to know each other better? sounds good?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Sure." we walked over to the TV area.

It was really then when all my psychical pain set in. I must've forgot it from all the emotion distress. I was still fucking sore from getting beat, did I fracture something? whatever worries I ignored.

"So Skye, where are you from?"

"Brooklyn. How about you?"

"Los Angeles." He hummed for a minute."So why'd you runaway?" Okay...I clearly couldn't tell him Harley Quinn was my mom, and she kinda got me out of my adoptive parents place.

"I was adopted when I was a baby, I grew up with them starving me, beating me, harming me. They were very controlling people, so the only way out was to run, get away from there." I felt sad, having to say what was really close to the truth.

"I'm sorry." Usually I hated when people said they were sorry, cause they didn't mean it. But he sounds like he means it. Which meant a lot.

He clears his throat."So, have you met your biological parents, yet?"

"No I haven't."

"You're sixteen, why aren't you in school." I really didn't have a anwser.

"I dropped out."

He shrugged. Without me realizing, we had moved closer, and closer to each other, slowly. The gap between our faces decreased, until we were barely brushing lips. I moved closer, kissing him. The kiss deepened.

He pulled my top off, I pulled his off, everything was so gental and loving. He got up, and carried me to his room, he unclipped my bra, and pulled it off. I kissed down his chest, sucking on his neck. We continued to kiss.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he touched my breast.

I nod.

He touches my breast, he swipes his tongue against my nipples. I whimper in delight. I pull down my pants, and take Dominics aswell.

Dominic kisses my breast and down my stomach. I spread my legs, and Dominic sticks his tongue in me. I shudder. He goes deeper.

I moan, then moan louder.

After a while, he gets his tongue out, grabbing his hard member.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please!" I practically begged.

He puts it in, it hurts at first then feels amazing. He pumps in and out. I whimper.

He goes harder.

After a while, We both come, and both are satisfied.

* * *

I wake up, someones strong arms were wrapped around me. I felt safe, knowing it was Dominic.

I rolled over to see him lookimg at me, with his Bluish grey eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He said to me.

"Hi." I shivier, he puts his arm more onto my upper body, and putting the blanket on me.

I remembered last night and felt warm at the thought.

I get dressed in what I wore two days ago, they got washed.

As I'm eating breakfeast, the front door burst opened and it's Harley.

"Where the hell have you been!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah's Point of view:

"Where the hell have you been!" Mom yelled, anger clear in her face. Her pale face wasn't pale anymore, she had used makeup to cover the tattoos on her face as well as the whiteness. Why did she take up all the trouble to find me? Maybe I was a little paranoid. Oh god. Dominic's gonna think I'm a killer.

 _you are a killer. You can't hide how you feel, you want it. You want to feel the rush of their bloods on your hand. You want the thrill. You want the feel of you pressing the gun against their head._

 _You want it. You want it. You want it. You want it. You want it. You want it._

The voices got louder, chanting the word.

The pause in the room was dragging on. No one said a word. I was in a trance, that I did not know how to break. Soon, Harley knew something was up. She just knew it. So, she took action.

"Okay, Sarah, I'm going to pick you up and were going home." Harley stated calmly.

Mom picked me up. I was thankful I put clothes on after what happened last night.

At this point, I began to get cold sweats. Shaking ever so slightly.

I felt the grumbling in the car. I felt the leather seats coldness. I felt the tires going over the gravel. This time, I wish I could not feel at all.

I heard the car door open, the wind against the trees. I heard the car door shut. I wish I could not hear at all.

I smelled the morning air. I smelled rainy air. I smelled moms clothes. I wish I could not smell at all.

I saw the apartment. the red car. I saw the sidewalk. I wish I could not see at all.

Inside me, I felt my jet black heart. I heard the sound of silence. It smelled like loneliness. It looked like pure darkness. I wish that this would go away too.

I wish it would all go away.

I laid on the couch, Mom was studying me. Like what she would do with her patient, back when Harley was Harleen. Back before the Joker had broke her. Before his darkness crushed her light.

after all, darkness will always be stronger, harder to resist than lightness. Maybe that's how it got up to me. figured I'm the Queen of Gotham's child. Better fuck her up too.

We sat there in silence. nothing but silence. Then, there was a creak on the floor. I looked down to see feel standing there. then I looked up. I was the less crazy version of Harley.

"Honey, are you okay? You seem different. Distant."

"I guess that's happens when you hear voices." I muttered quietly. But, not quiet enough it seems.

"Wait...What?" She looked in my eyes, her eyes bigger than mine.

I was silent. Not one peep.

Harley understood now.

"Ya hear voices?"

"Yeah."

"How long?

"For a month."

"Look I need to get some air."

"Yeah, okay."

I went to my room, put on my shoes, put on some black skinny jeans. Lastly, I took one of Dominic's shirt that I took, which was a big flannel.

I felt sad now. Even though I barely knew Him, I felt something inside for him. I felt like maybe I would have a decent future.

I grabbed a pocket knife, just in case.

As i got out of the apartment area, I noticed two men, looking at me from across the empty street.

I stood tall and started walking faster, like I owned this sidewalk.

Some girls would look down walk fast, saying _I'm weak please don't kill me mister._ You don't want to do that, they will get you then.

If you walk with power, they fear you, stay away from you.

Some girls would push out there boobs, and butts, saying _hey boys!_

Some girls were idiots.

I began planning in my head, if they started going at me, I would push out my pocket knife, point it at them, use t if needed, or threaten them if they go near me. either way I'm getting out of here.

Little did I realized, there were another set of men following me.

I walked around the corner and all of a sudden, I couldn't see.

* * *

I felt something tight wrapped around both of my wrist, which was behind my back. I was tied to a chair.

The mask was removed from my face. I looked around. I nearly passed out when I spotted a shirtless man, different from the rest. he was pale white. Tattoos all on his torso, arm, back. I looked up to see his terrifying crazy head staring at me. His neon hair adding to his crazy look.

He laughed like a mad man.

"Hello there. Oh! oh! OH!" He chirped."I had..."He paused for a chuckled."I had...my men. Chase You! Around town." He smiled, showing his silver teeth.

"Oh!"He laughed."You...my girlie. Are going...to...be!" He deepened his voice."A very. Nice. Toy." The end of each of his words were sharpened.

He traced his hand along my cheek. Then all of a sudden slapping it as hard as he could. He let out another wild bark.

"I'm going to break you. And! break you! over and over again." He rolled his head around his neck."Then...build you back, up. To my perfection." he creepily said in a whisper.

he gave my cheek a kiss and left me alone, with his men.

I cried and cried. One of his men walked up to me, cutting the rope off of me. I was relieved. But went back to terrier as they unbuckled their pants. Each of the fucked me I don't know how many times. Other than it lasted for a very long painful time. I was battered and bleeding. they had some what dignity to put my clothes back on me.

Joker walked in, seeing my body lying on the floor. Battered.

He went up to the top men in here.

"Did I! Fucking tell you..." His voice filled with venom and rage."That you could fuck my toy!"

The men stuttered."No sir."

"You know what? I don't feel forgiving today." Horrified I watched him shot each men in the head. Bodies dropping.

"Sarah...Lets get you cleaned up." The last word was very forceful.

Fearing my own life, I followed him, where he led me to a bathroom, he had already put clothes on the hanger.

He left, locking the door so I couldn't get out. I walked in the shower, and rinsed my body, and hair. once I was done, I put on the clothes that seems, revealing.

It was black booty shorts, and a black Lace crop top that in white said, _Daddy's Lil terror_. the crop top was kinda see through so you could see my white bra.

Once I was done, I banged on the door.

Joker soon unlocked it and lead me out.

"Oh, you...look.."He breathed in."Beautiful..'He dragged out the word.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating that often, sorry. I'm just busy with the new school year.  
**_

 _ **So this is the first time I wrote the joker, I hope the I did well, let me know in the reviews.**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, Review**_

 _ **Liam**_


End file.
